


Going for Gold

by MeltroStation88



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltroStation88/pseuds/MeltroStation88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio Olympics 2016<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an Olympic Athlete, so if I get some terms wrong...sorry.  
> Enjoy!

Laura Hollis was in her pre-competition mode. She tore off her drag suit, and pulled on her red, white, and blue skinsuit. After years of training from the age of three, Laura Hollis had made it to the 2016 Rio Olympics. Her father had always pushed her to be the best, ever since Laura’s mother had passed away. Her mother was an Olympic gold medalist for the 200 metre individual medley. Laura’s mother still held the world record, and she was determined to break it. Her coach, Lola Perry, was quick to sponsor Laura, and train with her. LaFontaine was Laura’s swim partner, they competed against each other in the 100 metre freestyle. After many years of training with each other, they became best friends.

“Hey frosh, ready to get your butt kicked,” LaFontaine never had a swim ritual, so instead they bothered Laura. She didn’t respond, instead Laura paced the floor staring at her beautiful rival.

Carmilla Karnstein from Austria. Laura glared at her from afar, Carmilla didn’t even seem to notice. A tall redhead passed by blocking Laura’s view, the giant bent down and whispered into Carmilla’s ear. Carmilla quickly looked around and spotted Laura, she flashed a quick smirk. Laura was bright red, she had been caught staring at the infamous Carmilla Karnstein. She had to focus, but for some reason she couldn’t stop thinking about the girl from Austria.

Carmilla had twenty-eight gold medals from several summer olympics. At a young age of 16, Carmilla had achieved ten of those medals. Throughout the years she had gained eighteen more. She was the hardest competition that Laura Hollis had ever faced. Carmilla was rude, annoying, infuriating, and so difficult to be around. At least that’s what Laura Hollis thought. LaFontaine could see the chemistry between the two swimmers. Laura was red again thinking about how tight Carmilla’s skinsuit was.

LaFontaine noticed Laura’s sudden change, they looked over to see Carmilla Karnstein enter into her pre-competition mode. “Hollis, get ready for the race,” LaFontaine smiled as Laura went into a panic mode.

“Oh god, I don’t know if I can do this,” Laura was starting to doubt herself. LaFontaine shook their head, and took Laura’s hands.

“Hey, it’s okay,” LaFontaine squeezed Laura’s hands. “You can do this, because you worked hard for it.” LaFontaine smiled and hugged Laura.

“Carmilla is starting to throw me off,” Laura groaned. “I’ll be another embarrassment!”

“Don’t pay attention to her, you can totally beat her!” LaFontaine smiled and Laura nodded along.

Together they prepare for their race, Laura constantly pacing. LaFontaine checking the water for bacteria. Perry checks on them at the five minute mark, only to chasties LaFontaine for them getting out their science kit.

“This water is totally disgusting, you can see the bacteria film!” LaFontaine argues.

“It’s very rude to judge other people’s water! Get ready for the race,” Perry sighs and walks over to Laura.   


“Everything will be fine. All of this is normal. Let’s just be normal!” Perry clenches her first, and Laura’s eyes widen.

“You okay Perry?” Laura asks cautiously. Perry just smiles and nods.

“Just get ready, your race is in less than two minutes,” Perry helps Laura prep for her race.

When the one minute mark reachers, Laura and LaFontaine head for land five and six. Carmilla Karnstein walks up to lane four, and smirks at Laura.

“Hey cutie,” Carmilla musses in a thick Austrian accent. Laura grumbles a response, but it isn’t a very nice one.

“Oooo the kitty bites,” Carmilla stretches her arms, showing off for Laura. Laura huffs, and continues to stare at the water. Carmilla can see how tense Laura is, her heart softens at the sight.

“Listen,” Carmilla clenches her fists. “I hope you do really well out there, and may the best win,” she holds out her hand. Laura looks over at her and squints her eyes. Laura reachers over and shakes Carmilla’s hand.

“May the best win,” Laura repeats back. She quickly lets go of Carmilla’s hand to focus back on the water. Carmilla chuckles to the sight of Laura staring at the water.

“If you look too long, you’ll fall in,” Carmilla smirks, and Laura ignores her while getting on her block. Carmilla gets on her block, and pulls down her goggles. Laura pulls her goggles down as well, and LaFontaine struggles with theirs. The officials call the race in  

‘Take your mark,” An official over the loudspeaker can be heard. Then it’s followed by a loud BEEP.

Each swimmer takes off from the block, everyone swims at an even pace. The waves create turbulence for swimmers who are on the outer lanes. Laura streamlines after diving into the pool, and quickly leads the swimmers. Laura throws her arms, and kicks her legs. Her chest feels heavy, and her body tired from the warm down. She doesn’t have time to stare at other competitors, she only has time for success. Laura swims towards the end of the lane, and continues to go under water to turn around.

Carmilla can see how hard Laura is working, this is more of a practice lap for Carmilla. Laura is splashing big waves towards everyone, while Carmilla swims gracefully towards the end of the lane. Carmilla has had a huge crush on Laura Hollis, ever since their first olympics together. Carmilla could see how badly Laura wanted this medal, and she knew Laura would get it. But not without a little hard work first. Carmilla pushed Laura to swim faster, to be better, to never let go of a love for swimming. Carmilla had won many medals, but she no longer loved swimming. She had decided this would be her last Olympics. Her last time she would ever compete against Laura Hollis.

Laura Hollis was ahead by a few milliseconds, but Carmilla could easily catch up with her. She decided to be nice, and let Laura win. She would never tell her that though, Laura was fully capable of defeating Carmilla all by herself. All this thinking was making Camilla lose focus, she was too distracted by Laura Hollis. Laura was reaching the touch, she could still beat her mother’s record, but she needed to be faster. Carmilla started to pull in front of Laura, so Laura fought hard to move past Carmilla. ‘Keep going cupcake’ Carmilla smiled as Laura passed the world record mark. She was swimming faster, her chest had expanded, Laura’s face was red.

Carmilla knew this would be a good win. When Laura slapped the touchpad, all screams filled the arena.

Laura pulled off her goggles to look at the time board, she had done it. She had won a gold medal, beat her mother’s record, and beat the infamous Carmilla Karnstein. Laura Hollis had done that. She threw a fist in the air, and started screaming with joy. LaFontaine was excited as well, they came over to give Laura a hug.

“Good job, frosh,” LaFontaine hugged Laura, and held her arm up. Together they were winners.

“I can’t believe it,” Laura repeated as LaFontaine hugged her.

Carmilla watched with a smile on her face, she had truly been happy Laura won. When they were allowed to leave the pool, Laura hugged her trainer. Everyone was still screaming from the epic accomplishment. Carmilla had to make her move, she had to talk to Laura. As she made her way over to her, she could feel herself overcome with joy for Laura. Laura was excited talking to her trainer, when Carmilla walked over. Perry touched Laura’s shoulder, and turned her over to face Carmilla.

“Good job cupcake,” Carmilla smiled at Laura, who blushed in reply. “You really did amazing out there, and I’m glad that was our last race together,” Carmilla bit her lip. Laura changed from happy to somewhat confused, Carmilla couldn’t tell for sure.

“Last race?” Laura seemed upset. “Your last race? You’re retiring?” Laura couldn’t believe it, her long time rival just lost her last race.

“Yeah, I want to take a very long vacation,” Carmilla shrugged. “Besides, I believe you will be named the best athlete of the 2016 Olympics,” Carmilla smirked. “You’ll get all the ladies,” which made Laura stammer.

“I, uh, haven’t gotten any girls really,” Laura couldn’t finish her sentence without flushing red. “But you are the greatest athlete, and I’m sure all the girls like you.  You know I’ve always admired your toned body! I mean, toned skill, you are very skillful, I look up to you, you’re great, and I just..” Carmilla chuckled and put up a hand to stop her.

“Relax cutie, I was just kidding,” Carmilla smirked. “Maybe we can go get dinner sometime, or maybe we can go see some places in Rio together?” Carmilla was a bit nervous, “I mean if you want to, of course..”

“Of course, I want to Carm,” Laura giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I did not revise this...


End file.
